There are many forms of grips available on the market today for a wide variety of implements. These implements can range from shock imparting implements, like hammer handles or other hand tools, to sports implements like tennis, squash, or racquetball rackets, or golf clubs, or simply handle grips for motorcycles, bicycles, or the like. While the present disclosure is particularly suited for manufacturing a golf club grip and is described with specific reference thereto, it should be immediately apparent that the present disclosure is not intended to be limited only to golf grips and extends to any type of grip.
Originally, golf club grips consisted primarily of a leather wrap around a handle. Later, molded rubber grips became available and are still in wide use today. A recent variation on the molded rubber grip is the concept of using a rubber sleeve or underlisting on the handle with leather or synthetic leather wrap spirally wrapped around the underlisting for a softer hand feel. Grips are made today with various methods such as injection molding or compression molding processes from a wide variety of materials.
There still exists a need for an improved process that allows for the manufacture of a grip with a distinct separation of colors and/or material composition with the ability to control material flow at a separation or parting line, also referred to herein as the grip split line. The resulting grip will offer an aesthetically pleasing appearance and superior grip feel.